


Autumn Leaves

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: A quiet moment that becomes something else; a desire that will not be denied, that cannot be resisted.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. The subtext between these two is clear and obvious, to me at least.

  
Author's notes: I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. The subtext between these two is clear and obvious, to me at least.  


* * *

Autumn Leaves

 

 

## Autumn Leaves

### by The Raven

Show: Without A Trace  
Title: Autumn Leaves  
Author: The Raven  
Pairing: Agent Samantha Spade/Doctor Lisa Harris Summary: A quiet moment that becomes something else; a desire that will not be denied, that cannot be resisted... Rating: R  
Spoilers: Not really, but I am liable to mention things pertaining to specific episodes without knowing where they fit in, so just advance warning of that. Feedback: Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine... Beta Reading: Yes, by me...   
Note: I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. The subtext between these two is clear and obvious, to me at least... 

* * *

Autumn Leaves 

Agent Samantha Spade was in search of a decent cup of coffee. For all its modern convenience and polish, coffee was usually something best sought outside of the FBI building, unless you had certain inside connections. 

With that thought in mind, Samantha knocked gently on a door and in a moment, heard a voice beckon her in, turning the door handle, Samantha stepped in and for a long moment, forgot to breathe, before she reminded herself that this was just a coffee expedition. 

You keep telling yourself that... Her ever helpful subconscious reminded her, as she tore her eyes away from the occupant in the room: Doctor Lisa Harris. 

"Samantha, how nice to see you..." Lisa said, rising from her chair and moving to greet the blonde Agent. 

"Well, I was dying for a cup of coffee and it is pouring rain outside and I know you have a cappuccino maker, so..." Samantha was proud of herself, her voice was steady and so far as she could tell, there was no obvious giveaway to what was going on inside of her. 

Samantha was a grown woman, she knew exactly what she was feeling, exactly when it had started and exactly how strong it had become. 

She wanted Lisa Harris and it was not some infatuation or crush, it was a fully adult, white-hot desire and with each meeting, the feelings just got stronger and stronger, never mind that the dark haired Doctor occupied most of her thoughts when she had the free time to think. 

As eyes that were almost dark as night looked at her, Samantha decided that maybe it was not such a good idea to cause meetings between her and the object and subject of her fantasies. 

"Of course, why don't you have a seat and I'll make us some, I was just going to take a break anyway..." The smooth alto tones washed over Samantha's jangled nerves and with a barely concealed sigh, the Agent sat down gratefully. 

In a few moments, Samantha heard the familiar sounds of Lisa's coffee machine and in very short order, detected the soft footfalls of the woman herself. A frothing cappuccino appeared before her and Samantha gratefully accepted it, already anticipating how good it would be. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lisa sit down and promptly forgot all about her coffee as her obsession once more came to the forefront of her mind. Taking a quick sip of her coffee to hopefully hide her expression, Samantha burned her mouth, a curse escaping her lips before she could stop it and she quickly set her cup down. 

"Damn it..." Her exclamation was accompanied by a very natural gesture to touch her sore lip. 

Immediately, Lisa was on her feet and by her side, her concern evident and her scent completely overwhelming Samantha, who was now trapped between the Doctor's couch and the Doctor herself. 

"Let me see..." Lisa said as she crouched down in front of Samantha, and the blonde Agent was powerless to resist as a soft hand grasped her chin and an intense gaze focused on her lips. 

It was unbearable, delicious and Samantha knew that unless she somehow escaped from Lisa's office, immediately, she would lose control. 

Lisa looked up from Samantha's lips and whatever the brunette Doctor was going to say, seemed to be forgotten as their eyes met, locked and in the unguarded moment, a truth sparked between them. 

The hand touching her lips moved to cup her face and a heartbeat later, Samantha lifted her hand to gently pull on that hand, all the while leaving Lisa the opportunity to pull away or clear up any possible confusion that the two of them might be experiencing. 

There was no resistance... 

A moment later Samantha felt herself being pressed back into the sofa as her hands curled into Lisa's hair and their mouths came together without the slightest hesitation, the touch of lips, tongues, bodies and heartbeats overwhelming both of them instantly and everything else simply disappeared. 

Samantha Spade felt her self control, already tenuous and basically lost, disappear completely as her long coveted fantasy was coming true. Lisa's questing tongue and hot mouth made it impossible for her to even think, she could only feel and it was good, so very, very good. 

Minutes or lifetimes passed before the women pulled away from each other and it was Lisa who broke the silence first, her voice hoarse and marked by breathlessness. 

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop..." Like pouring oil onto hot coals, the effect of the words that the Doctor spoke ignited something in Samantha. 

"Does your door have a lock, Doctor Harris?" Samantha did not recognised her own voice as she spoke, but distantly knew that it was hers. 

Eyes made black with desire looked into hers and Samantha gave into the urge to kiss Lisa again, this time her mouth and hands leaving nothing to doubt and when the blonde agent felt the Doctor moan deep inside of her chest, a sound that evoked images of hunger and passion by its vary nature, Samantha made a decision. 

Quietly disengaging from the Doctor, she rose on unsteady feet and walked to the door, efficiently securing the lock before walking to the large window that adorned Lisa's office, her FBI training easily making sure that they would be safe and unobserved for at least a little while. 

Idly glancing outside, Samantha saw that the rain had stopped and now bright Autumn sunshine bathed the day outside, bringing out the colors of the leaves that were falling from the trees with the season. 

Abruptly shutting the venetian blinds to ensure that any prying eyes would have nothing to see, Samantha turned back to Lisa, who was now standing in the middle of the room, watching her. 

"We can't really do this..." The brunette Doctor said quietly. 

"And yet, we will..." Samantha replied simply, as she approached, wrapping her arms around the unresisting woman. 

"I'm your Doctor, this is unethical..." Lisa continued, even as she arched into Samantha's strong hands and encourages soft lips to worship the column of her neck. 

"You're not my Doctor anymore and I don't care anyway..." Samantha replied as she opened the tiny buttons on the shirt that was holding Lisa's body captive, hiding it from her. 

As her tongue slid into the hollow that was formed by the brunette's collar bone and well defined shoulder, Samantha felt an almost painful pull on her scalp as the hands in her hair tightened involuntarily. 

"Don't stop..." The desperate whisper reached Samantha's ears just as she was freeing generous breasts from their confines and wrapping her mouth around a delicious, succulent-looking nipple. 

"Never..." Samantha promised in a low whisper, just as she filled her mouth with heavy, plaint flesh. 

The reaction was instant and Samantha felt her head being held in place as a low keening emerged from the Doctor's throat, she also felt her jacket being pushed down and off her shoulder as Lisa seemed desperate for access to her body. 

"Get this thing off..." Lisa husked as Samantha lifted her head to kiss her... 

Pulling away slightly, Samantha shakily complied and soon Lisa's hands were feverishly opening her shirt as Samantha stood before her, now panting from desire and feeling almost dizzy from its effect. 

In seconds, both women were naked from the waist up and then they were kissing again, desperately, hungrily, like their lives depended on it, the sweetness of their naked breasts moulding together only adding to their fervour. 

Samantha was dimly aware of being walked backwards, but it was not until she felt the cold shock of the wall behind her that she realised what Lisa was doing and in the momentary distraction that the cool surface caused, the Doctor had managed to open the blonde Agent's pants and was now sliding her hand into Samantha's waistband. 

Involuntarily, Samantha widened her stance and sucked in her stomach, wanting to make the task easier while the feeling of her arousal soaking past her underwear to dampen her inner thighs making her almost faint. 

As Lisa managed to traverse the final obstacles and caress Samantha's heated, soaking flesh, Samantha felt her legs give out. Instantly, a strong arm wrapped around her and then Lisa was kissing her, touching her, entering her, driving her to a madness that Samantha knew that she would never be able to live without again. 

Desire poured into her veins, heating them, boiling her blood, making her body a boneless, headonistic thing; and then she was coming, her screams, cries, moans, swallowed by the woman who was making such sweet love to her, who was holding her up, kissing her... 

As Samantha regained her senses, she opened her eyes to look into those of the woman who was wrapped around her and she saw that fire could burn black, yet still be white hot. 

As Lisa withdrew her hand from her Samantha wrapped her arms around her and all but carried her to the couch, their long forgotten and cold coffee now a testament to their distraction, desire. 

Without pause Samantha pressured Lisa to sit, then knelt before her, easily pulling down the other woman's slacks and underwear, her own quickly joining the pile as she kissed down Lisa's stomach, past her navel, before she spread open swollen lips and buried her face without preamble into their depths. 

Lisa seemed to melt instantly, her legs tightening around Samantha's head, yet her depths opening wider, begging for more, more of Samantha, more connection, more... 

The blonde Agent willingly complied and was completely lost in the body of her new lover, her passion, her ultimate desire... 

Moments passed, seconds stretching to minutes and them Lisa's body exploded beneath her as moisture flooded onto Samantha's tongue, ran as a molten river down her hand, coating her wrist, upper chest. 

It was pure heaven... 

Feeling a tug in her hair, Samantha sidled up Lisa's body and held her gently, cradling her and for the next while, nothing else existed or mattered, just them and the moments and love and passion that they had just shared... 

Samantha knew that this could not, would not, end here, but very soon, right now would end and she wanted to savor it completely; who knew when she would next be able to experience it. 

This was also the first time and there would never be another first time, so with that in mind, Samantha closed her eyes and completely immersed herself into cataloguing and feeling every heartbeat and breath emanating from the woman in her arms... 

The End

Fandom:  Other (Without A Trace)   
Title:   **Autumn Leaves**   
Author:   **The Raven**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.geocities.com/blackravenfishing/)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **10k**  |  **10/01/05**   
Characters:  Agent Samantha Spade/Doctor Lisa Harris   
Pairings:  Agent Samantha Spade/Doctor Lisa Harris   
Summary:  A quiet moment that becomes something else; a desire that will not be denied, that cannot be resisted.   
Notes:  I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. The subtext between these two is clear and obvious, to me at least.   
Disclaimer/Other:  They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.   
  



End file.
